Greatness For a Purpose
by Mickeys Swaggmuffins
Summary: Nathan Drake was not always called that name. His childhood was going ahead on the wrong foot. His mom was abused by his dad and she killed herself. And now his dad drops him off in the St. Francis boys home. And he had to change his name. Now he has to go through change and see the different idols he has didn't all have greatness to start with. Nate's Childhood story. Chapter 2 up
1. Where it all Begins

**Read this before progressing to the story!**

**So this is my second story. My first story, The Secret Life of Juliet, might be discontinued because I've lost ideas for the story. But a way to revive it is to give the story reviews and ideas that could happen to Juliet.**

**(Includes a spoiler)This story is about Young Nate's life before he met Sully. So this story will include things never talked about such as his real name, his parents, and the St. Francis Boys Home. And yes, I guess for all of you that didn't play Uncharted 3, (spoiler alert)Nathan Drake isn't his real name. The Name I came up for him (Grant Landon) is just my idea, random name. **

**Nate will come across the inspiration of why he is so obsessed with Francis Drake in the first place.**

**So here's the story**

* * *

**Prologue**

I looked at the fire and thought of my mother

Her scarred face and heart

I looked at the golden item

And I threw it in the flames.

**Chapter 1**

Greatness... there are many definitions of it. In many peoples' eyes, greatness means power, money, women and fame. But in the eye of Grant Landon, greatness didn't form because of these...

Greatness stumbled in the eye of Grant for many reasons. And here's where it began.

"Stupid bitch, how many times will it take for you to do things right?" a dominating feared voice boomed.

"I'm sorry honey, just please calm down. Grant will hear." a passive, motherly voice barely whispered.

"Do I care, if that mistake of a child hears? Your all mistakes!"

Grant Landon, only 8 at the time, has witnessed constant abuse by his father to his young mother. Peter's mother, Melissa Pappis was a cheerful girl. Her bright blue eyes were as misty colored as a wonderland, her brown hair was once shiny, smooth and long, her skin was smooth, scar and bruise free, and her face was a live and happy Californian 22 year old.

Notice how this paragraph was written in past tense.

Melissa Landon (dropped her maiden name) now 30, has the face of a 56 year old from stress. Her skin is covered, in fact taken over by scars, bruises and marks. Her once dark brown and free beautiful shiny hair was now dirt brown and broken. Her misty colored eyes were now signs of storm, distress, and fear. Melissa once so beautiful, has now turned into a broken woman at her peak.

But you see, of course Melissa never asked for this, she was a very happy woman until she met the horrible, child-hating, abusive Micheal Landon. He was a man of speach and teaching. He taught at Burlingdommer University and has a Ph.D in Physics. Micheal was a very known man in the science world. He was smart, charasmatic, and he loved to teach. But when he came home, he was a whole new person.

When Micheal would come home to Melissa, his dark brown hair that was usually slicked back for work would cringle showing that he was pissed off. He would take out his stress on his wife by doing the disgraceful, from beating her to forcing himself on her. Micheal was not always like this, he and Melissa were two love birds. Then one day about 9 years ago it happened.

_"Oh God... how will I lay out the message to him..." wondered the beautiful and coveted Melissa Landon. Newly-wedded to Micheal Landon, she had to drop her former last name. Melissa had just came back from the hospital bringing the most important news she could bring to her dear husband. She loved her husband alot. And delivering this news would assure a life time toegther._

_At least, that's what she thought?_

_"Ok... no pressure here, Melissa he loves you. This news will just make him love you more!" Melissa assured herself._

_Melissa walked down the halls and into the living room where her 22 year old husband was sitting resting from a hard day of work. He's been so busy since he just recieved his Ph.D. _

_"Micheal sweety, your home!" Melissa said pecking her husband's cheek._

_"Hi honey, sorry I didn't come to greet you, it's just that today was such a long day, and many people have scheduled meetings and conferences with me now. I can't even believe a Ph.D could give you this much fame!" Micheal said laughing at his own joke._

_Melissa remained quiet and thought, "Ok, maybe he's too stressed out to hear the news... no, there's no turning back now."_

_"Melissa, are you ok? You too quiet," then he stared at Melissas face, "and pale."_

_Melissa looked down. _

_"I'm... p-p-pregnant?" she said as barely a whisper._

_Micheal just stood there for what seemed like forever._

_Melissa thought: Damn it! I knew i shouldn't have told him. I should have gotten an abrotion instead of this. What if he doesn't love me? _

_Then Melissa heard Micheal chuckle. And she felt much happier inside. She hugged Micheal_

_"Oh I knew you would be happy. I just knew it! Now we have a baby and we could be a happy family!" Melissa cried with tears of joy. _

_But Micheal pushed her away and walked out the door. Slamming it behind him._

_It took Melissa some time to realize what just happened and when she did, she fell to the floor. She broke down into tears._

_"Why... why me?" she said in-between sobs_

_4 hours later Micheal came back looking different than he's ever looked before._

_He looked drunk._

_And dangerous_

_"Micheal... are you-"_

_"Shut it bitch!" Micheal said and slapped Melissa straight across the face._

_Melissa was taken back. Micheal had never hit her before. Then she got scared at what he said next._

_"Go into the room and undress." he said slurring his words_

_"Um.. Micheal, let's talk about this-"_

_"Go!" He said pushing her up stairs._

_And that's when the abuse started._

_Melissa changed and so did Micheal. Micheal wasn't even there for the childs birth. Micheal never looked at the child, and when he did, it was to curse at him or hit him. He did cruel things to Melissa. And that's what happened for the next five years. Until today, Melissa couldn't take it._

Grant's P.O.V (He's only eight!)

"Do I care, if that mistake of a child hears? Your all mistakes!" said daddy.

I don't get it? Why does daddy always say mommy is doing something wrong? Mommy looks stressed all the time. I ask her if she wakes up on the wrong side of the bed and she just says no, she woke up next to the wrong person. I don't know what she means by that but I inspect her bed just to see if the bed-bugs are bothering her. So my only conclusion is dad. But dad doesn't like me. I don't know why. He keeps calling me and mommy mistakes. It makes me feel mad what he does to mommy. I draw about what's going on at home. Mommy says I've always been a good drawer.

It was my bed time and I was fast asleep. I woke up to see mommy shaking me. But my vision is still blurry. Why can't she let me sleep?

"Grant, Grant baby wake up!" Mommy loudly whispers.

"Mommy, leave me alone! I want to sleep, tell me in the morning!"

"Honey, I can't see you in the moring." she said pulling me up so that I was sitting. I was still sleepy. She held my hand in hers

"Sweet-heart listen to me, remember who you are and always love yourself! Don't end up like your father or me, achieve greatness! Greatness is what you are."

"What's a greatness mommy? Why am I listening to this now?" I said confused and nearly falling back to sleep

"You'll find out soon my child. Honey, I don't think you get it. You're not going to see me again. You probably won't even see your father again. If your father does anything to you, just remember the number I told you to call." mommy said rushing really fast in her words.

"911?" I half asked and half answered.

"Good boy!" mom said feeling my cheek. "Listen Grant, if your daddy leaves you or he gets taken away, don't call yourself Grant. I want you to start over. You are to call yourself Nathan."

"Nathan?" I said falling onto my pillow.

"Yes." mom said kissing my head. "No matter what you wake up to in the morning, I will always ALWAYS love you." she said giving me a weird looking necklace.

"Mhhnmmmkay" I said falling asleep...

Melissa's P.O.V

I ran, I ran out to the only place I felt safe, the only place I could call my belonging.

The Beach Side Cliff.

I inhaled the fresh beach ocean. It was only 1:44 A.M, but the beach always seemed to be more pure here. It wasn't crowded and it wasn't a place where people could stare at the marks and bruises all over my face that Micheal caused. God, when I seem to hate that man it turns out I love him too. All he's ever wanted were people that fear him. I remember all the times he used to sleep with me and I felt my life was complete. Then the day he found out I was having Grant, he went crazy. And that was when I discovered he wanted to take advantage of me like everyone else. But a baby tied him to me for life.

Grant... my baby. He is the only person I love. My mother used to be a woman I trusted, she always told me to get away from Micheal. So the day I complained about Micheal to her, she couldn't take it. She told me how I was an accident, just like Nate. And how she wished I was dead. That was 2 weeks ago. And I discovered that my life wasn't really worth it. I just discovered that every day I was closer to death.

The necklace I gave Nate was a necklace I made when I sold all of my belongings just two days ago. It was a picture of a special person to me. I used to tell Nate stories of the different adventures the person took. I wanted to show him the great things the person did.

I also told Grant to take the title of Nathan so that no one will know who he is. Because I'm sure that Micheal will dump him off somewhere.

But all the things I look back to will be gone.

I curled my left hand into a fist and in my right hand was..

A Para-9.

I closed my eyes. And I pulled the trigger. The bullet seeped through my chest. And I just layed down waiting to die.

That's when I thought of what would happen to Grant. And I knew I made a mistake.

But then I was at a loss of consciousness, and soon, I lost my life.

Nate's P.O.V

I finished brushing and smiled. I thought of the great dream I had last night where me and mommy went away together. We went off to Disneyland without daddy of course. We had the best time possible.

So i decided to go downstairs and see what mommy wanted from yesterday.

I went downstairs and what I saw was not mommy.

I saw 3 police people talking to dad. Dad had a sad face on.

"Daddy, what's going on?" I asked "Where's mommy?"

I saw the police officers look at me with sympathy and daddy told them:

"I'll break the news to him."

The officers left and dad looked at me with the calm sadness in his eyes fading away.

"Stupid crap child, this is all your fault." He yelled.

"I-I-" I was amazed. Dad never talks to me like this in my face. In fact, he never talks to me.

"It's all your fault she's dead. She died because of you! She killed herself because of you!"

"Who?" I asked very stupidly.

"Don't give me that bull-shit. Your mother died because she couldn't deal with worthless crap like the both of us. She was a pussy."

I heard these words and my mind went falling. My heart sunk and the tears had already started falling like rain.

"M-mom died?" I whispered

"Yeah kid." dad said bringing out a 6 pack of beer. "And it's mostly your fault."

I started sobbing. I never wanted to cry in front of my dad. It makes him think he can take me over to. But at a time like this, mom... dead?"

"Shut up you worthless dick-shit! You killed her and now your crying?! You ruined both of our lives. I feel so sorry for you. You both should have died." he said drinking out of the beer.

Dad kept going on about how worthless I am and that's when I decided, it's enough.

"Dad, just shut up!" I said. "She didn't die because of me, she died because of you! You hit her all the time! I see you guys. I hear you through my room!"

It took me a minute to find out what just happened but when I did. I realized my dad had punched me. He had knocked me into some chairs. I felt my nose bleeding and bruising and when I tried to get up and punch dad back, he just pushed me onto the floor. And that's when he told me something I'd never forget.

"If your mom loved you then how come she left but didn't take you with her?"

And that's when I discovered that mom must have not loved me as much as I thought.

Dad walked away and started making connections. All I heard in the whole conversation was. "I don't want him, I think the school will take him."

**Chapter 1 End **

* * *

Duhh..Duhh..DUH! I'm sorry about the cliffhanger, I hate them too but I had to end here so the next chapter will be long too. So that was the first chapter of Greatness with a purpose. I'm sorry if you didn't like this chapter, but the next chapter will be more about Drake. So please review. Helpful things is always welcomed in reviews. Anyways, here's a sneak peak of chapter two.

_We drove into a place that looked like a mansion. There were things that referred to a name called Francis everywhere. I looked around and I saw boys in uniforms. Nuns seen everywhere praying and scolding. I looked up to a sign and it said "Welcome to St. Francis Boy's Home" Then I thought that dad must have been serious after all. I walked in with my dad. I managed to keep a good distance from him in case he wants to beat me again. We walked into the gates and into what looked like the main building. We went to the front desk and behind it was a man that looked exactly like daddy except happy and clean looking._

_"Micheal, my twin brother! I haven't seen you ever since you got engaged to that Melissa beauty!" said the man._

_"Yeah, yeah, hey Henry. I wanna turn in my son to this place." dad said practically bored and agitated_

_But those feelings were far off from mine. _

_Confusion, anger, happiness, fright._

_Fear?_

_And that's when I realized that dad was really gonna give me away like this._

Ok, that was your preview of Chapter 2. I don't know when I'll have it up but it certainly won't be in 1 or 2 weeks cause I wanna see how many reviews and follows I can get for this story. Plus I'm getting ready to go back to school. So I may have it ready by the end of the month. But I don't really know.

So review and follow my story please, and you should also ready my other story: The Secret Life of Juliet Drake. link: s/8229055/1/The_Secret_Life_of_Juliet_Drake

Read this story and give me ideas to see if i should continue. You could leave the ideas in the review section for the Secret Life of Juliet Drake or you can leave them in the review of this story. So please help me out by reviewing!

Thanks!


	2. He's Really Going To Do This

**Sorry I haven't updated in 1 week... 2 weeks... ugghhhh, forget that**

**I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN AGES!**

**I'm sorry, I know you all must be furious. It's just that the school year has started for me and the homework kept rushing in. I didn't have time for anything.**

**Anyways, now it's all in the past. But anyways, let me just thank everyone that reviewed. I never thought I would get so much positive feedback for this story. Thanks everyone! So now my gift to you is the next chapter of Greatness for a Purpose.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Grant's POV 

It's been 2 weeks since mom has died. The house looks so lifeless without her. When she was alive the house would always smell like food when she cooked. Even if dad forced her to cook sometimes, I enjoyed her cooking. She even took me shopping with her sometimes. But now, that's a memory of the past, because she's dead.

There is barely any food in the house now. Dad goes out to eat with friends that come by to the house. And he leaves me alone. When he leaves, I usually come out and eat some cereal or a slice of bread but, that's it for the rest of the day. Because dad doesn't even let me eat.

I usually hide in my room from dad. He's been beating me a lot after mom died. Anytime I ask him a question, he punches me or hits me. I have scars now. I can barely move my body without something hurting thanks to dad. And now that mom is dead, he drinks a lot of beer. There are bottles all over the floor. After he drinks, he starts getting crazy. And that's when I hide in my room. But sometimes, that doesn't work because he still comes after me.

Dad also brings home strange women. They surely weren't here when mom was alive. They kiss and hug and do all of that lovey-dovey stuff. Mom and dad never used to do that. And they were married.

With all of these things happening, I sometimes hate when a new day comes. Like today, when dad was on the phone with the same stranger he was going to give me to. They keep talking about birth certificates and Colombia. Dad can't seriously give me away like this. He must be kidding. He's been playing my thoughts since mom died.

I was sitting in my room today and drew a picture of mom. She always told me how I was such a great drawer. That has to be the only thing I'm good at.

"Hey, little rat. Get up off your bed." Dad said suddenly barging in.

"Why, I'm not going to help you clean up the bottles again." I said holding my posture trying to show dad I was brave.

"You little brat! Did I tell you to clean bottles? Or do you want me to break one on your head." He screamed, I flinched.

"No." I said in a tiny silent voice. I could feel the hot tears coming to my eyes.

"Good." He said and brought out one of those smelly cigars. "Pack your bags, your leaving in 10 minutes." Dad said casually.

I was confused. "What do you mean?"

"DID YOU SCHOOL TEACH YOU ENGLISH!? BECAUSE I THINK WE'RE CLEARLY SPEAKING IN THE SAME LANGUAGE. SO PACK UP YOUR SHIT YOU LITTLE FUCKER! WE'RE LEAVING IN 10!" dad screamed at the top of his lungs after he punched me in the stomach.

Dad left and that's when I took it as the opportunity to cry. Why did mom leave me? Why did she leave me with him? We could have ran away together. We could have ran away and leave dad to start a new life. But she left without me. Why did she leave without me? I'm just starting to wonder if she even loved me?

I cried and cried for about 5 minutes. Dad told me to shut up and pack up eventually and that's what I did. I threw all of the things I had into my bag. I looked around my room. I thought of mom. This was the last place I saw her. This was the last place she talked to me. And I didn't even care. I told her to leave me alone. And she did. Dad is right, it's all my fault.

I went down the hall and outside. I saw dad in his car waiting. Still smoking on a cigar and drinking. I got in the backseat of the car. Dad took off, speeding.

We reached the airport and we rushed through the crowd to the plane. As I looked at the people surrounding us, I saw happy families. Families that were glad to be together. They looked indestructible. But of course, I couldn't be blessed with that kind of family.

After we went on the plane, we flew for 9 hours. We went from Florida to Colombia since that's what the airplane lady said. I could see her giving me sorrowful glances when dad pinched me. When I helped her pick up a plate that feel on the plane floor, she saw the scars on my neck. I know she did.

We got off the plane and dad took a rental car. He drove off for what seemed like an hour.

We drove into a place that looked like a mansion. There were things that referred to a name called Francis everywhere. I looked around and I saw boys in uniforms. Nuns seen everywhere praying and scolding. I looked up to a sign and it said "Welcome to St. Francis Boy's Home" Then I thought that dad must have been serious after all. I walked in with my dad. I managed to keep a good distance from him in case he wants to beat me again. We walked into the gates and into what looked like the main building. We went to the front desk and behind it was a man that looked exactly like daddy except happy and clean looking.

"Micheal, my twin brother! I haven't seen you ever since you got engaged to that Melissa beauty!" said the man.

"Yeah, yeah, hey Henry. I wanna turn in my son to this place." dad said practically bored and agitated

But those feelings were far off from mine.

Confusion, anger, happiness, fright.

Fear?

And that's when I realized that dad was really gonna give me away like this

"Ummm ok, so what's your name little fella?" Henry or my uncle asked me.

I remained mute. Henry looked at dad for some support but dad was texting on his phone.

"Well, you'll tell me when the time is right. You know how to produce some good looking babies Micheal!" Henry said laughing at his own joke.

"Ok, I'm gonna go now." Said Dad not even laughing or looking up from his phone.

"Wait, don't you want to say goodbye to your kid. You are gonna miss him quite a lot!"

"Yeah, not likely." Dad said and zoomed off in the car.

Me and Micheal just stood there. Dad left. He just left. No goodbyes, no hugs, he just left.

After 4 minutes of silence, Micheal made the conversation by saying.

"Let's go to your new room and visit your room mates shall we?"

* * *

Sorry if this was boring. I know how the story will go it's just that I didn't know how to write this chapter in an exciting way. The next one may be better. I'm going to write a new story for the Uncharted series soon. But it will be more on the funnier side. I don't know when it will be up but I'm excited to write that one. So I'll get to working on it right now.


End file.
